


How we say goodbye

by Gabrie_DwelleR



Series: Penguin's gambit [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Dom Edward Nygma, Dom Oswald Cobblepot, I Tried, Kinky, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Edward Nygma, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, and I mean it, mild and consensual ofc, they switch alright ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrie_DwelleR/pseuds/Gabrie_DwelleR
Summary: Edward and Oswald spend the night together. It's their last one before Penguin's arrest, so they need to make it count.This is an accompanying one-shot smutty piece for the main storyPenguin's gambitbut can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Penguin's gambit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532492
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	How we say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> In the main story chronology, this one is set right at the end of [chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595656/chapters/50612501). 
> 
> For those of you who haven't read the main story, here's what you'll need to know for this one:  
\- not long after the fight with Bane for Gotham, Ed and Oswald acknowledged their feelings and got together;  
\- this is set six months later after the fight with Bane;  
\- they know Oswald will get arrested tomorrow and sent to Blackgate for a long time (and they're at peace with the fact);  
\- a few hours before, Ed spontaneously proposed to marry Oswald, so they're fiancés now :3  
\- Riddler's inner dialogue in **bold**, Edward's in _italic_.
> 
> This is **NSFW**, obviously, and please read the tags before you proceed. This stuff is kinky, some of it might not be everyone's cup of tea ;) If I forgot to mention some tags, please tell me, I'll make sure to update them :)
> 
> The lyrics in the beginning and at the end are from [Love on fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTyuvkrOGCU) by Tim McMorris. This song fits the atmosphere of this fic perfectly imo ;3
> 
> Please, enjoy <3

_ Take a look into my eyes and see the fire that burns slow _

_ Put your hands upon my face and promise me you'll never let go _

_ Falling down into the depths of my heart, touching my soul _

_ I'm only half alive without you, you're the other half that makes me whole _

— **☂ ?** —

"Are you sure you won't drop me?" Oswald asked, digging his fingers deeper into Edward's shoulders. 

"Ask again, and I might reconsider," Ed huffed and for a second slackened his hold, pretending to let go of Oswald's body nestled in his arms bridal style. He laughed at the yelp it produced from his flightless bird, and at how much harder Oswald clung to him. 

"You're completely, _utterly _incorrigible, Ed!" Penguin complained. "Come here." 

Oswald pulled himself closer and claimed Ed's lips, making it much harder to keep walking towards their bedroom. Not that Ed minded, of course. 

Finally, they reached it. Oswald blindly fumbled with the door handle, not wishing to break their contact. 

The bedroom was softly illuminated by candles on drawers and nightstands, creating an even orange glow around the place. Ed approached the bed and carefully lowered his precious bird onto the dark deep violet sheets, crawling on top of him. The silk material rustled softly; it was pleasantly cool where Edward's skin touched it as he resumed devouring the sweetest mouth of his fiancé, placing his hands on both sides of Penguin's head. 

Oswald's fingers slowly fumbled with Edward's shirt buttons while Ed moved to ravish his lover's neck leisurely. The fires of lust didn't consume them today as much as they often do; it was more intimate, tender, and transcended than the times they get lost in the heat of the moment and jump on each other like two starving men on a feast. This night they wanted to take it as slowly as they could, to feel and memorize every sweet second of their intimacy. They both will need those memories to warm them up during the following long nights without each other. 

Ed leaned back to straddle his lover's lap and remove his unbuttoned shirt, baring his skin to the tender touches of Penguin's warm hands. Riddler pulled Oswald to sit up as well and continued unwrapping his beloved bird, shedding his silky shirt, peppering his shapely collarbones with kisses and nipping at his hardening nipples, committing to memory each little mewl his lover breathed. Ed crawled down on the bed as his lips moved lower, hands helping with caressing Oswald's warm sides and trembling soft stomach. Ed glanced up, and his breath hitched from the raw tidal waves of love spilling on him from the eyes of different colors. Oswald's hands removed his monocle and Ed's glasses to shed the barriers between the flames burning in their eyes, yearning to connect. 

Ed kissed and sucked the trail of love marks down the pale stomach, purring when Oswald's fingers tugged his hair and squeezed his shoulders. He undid the belt buckle, not missing the way Oswald's eyes widened with desire when Riddler unzipped his fly with his teeth tugging the zipper down. 

"There's a little surprise for you," Oswald smiled coyly as Ed hooked his fingers over the hem of the grey trousers. 

"Oh? Don't be modest, Mr. Penguin, I don't remember seeing _anything _little in there," he winked. 

Penguin rolled his eyes. "Keep going, Ed," he muttered. Sure, _that _got him flustered of everything else. 

"Call me the Riddler," he murmured, reaching up closer to his bird's smirking lips, sharing his hot breath. 

"Hmm," Oswald considered it, tilting his head. "I don't think you deserved it yet, _Edward_," he shrugged with a falsely apologetic smile. 

"You'll have to pay for that, my teasing bird," Riddler whispered against his lips and leaned away just before Penguin could connect them in another kiss. He smirked at the pout of his sweet fiancé. 

He crawled back down and tugged Oswald's trousers lower. He couldn't hold a surprised gasp that left his mouth at what he saw. Underneath the dark-grey striped pants, Oswald was wearing forest-green lace lingerie. Ed felt his mouth watering as his eyes took in the way green laces concealed the half-hard erection, wrapping and accentuating it in all the right places. 

"Do you like it?" Ed could hear a smug smirk even without seeing Penguin's face, too captivated with pulling down his trousers to reveal more green laces. 

With the pants and socks effectively out of the way, Ed leaned down and mouthed at Oswald's length through the lingerie, breathing hot air and tracing it with his tongue. His lover released a sweet moan and shuddered under his touches. 

"Does that answer your question?" Riddler smirked, glancing up at Oswald's widened eyes glazed with lust. Penguin gave a shaky nod, his mouth hanging agape. Very carefully, Edward caught a fold of lace and skin between his teeth. 

"Ah! E-Ed!" Oswald whimpered. 

"Riddler," he insisted, pushing Oswald to lie on the pillows. 

"We'll see, _Edward_," he managed even though it was apparent how much arousal was already taking better of his self-control. 

** What a tease, my precious Penguin! ** Riddler's delighted voice sounded in his head. 

_ Two can play this game. _

With a wicked smirk, Ed grabbed the hem of the lingerie with his teeth and slowly tugged it lower, inch by inch freeing the almost hard erection, without taking his eyes from Oswald's wide-open ones. Then, just as he was about to release the trembling shaft, Riddler unclenched his teeth, leaving it trapped under the laces once again. Oswald moaned in protest. Ed took his time shedding his own pants, socks, and then boxers, making a show of breathing a sigh of relief at having his half-hard length free from cloth restraints. 

"Edward!" Penguin demanded pointedly. 

"Who?" he asked, once again returning attention to his bird and licking a broad stripe along Oswald's no doubt aching organ through the green lace. 

Oswald groaned, throwing his head back. His hands jerked towards the lingerie, but Ed was faster and pinned them to the mattress. He smirked at the glare Penguin cast him from the half-lidded eyelashes. 

"Nope, little bird, no touching, you know the rules," he winked. "Don't make me restrain you; I'd rather watch you squirm." 

Oswald's affronted huff quickly turned into a loud moan when Ed took the head of his erection and suckled at it together with the lace. 

"E-Eddie, please, oh _please_," he moaned, hands desperately clawing at the sheets when Riddler swirled his tongue and grabbed his thighs, massaging them. 

After one last press of tongue to the burning flesh and soaked lace, Riddler released his lover. 

"I'll allow it this once and only because you asked nicely," he murmured and tugged the lingerie lower, finally releasing his lover's throbbing erection and stopping this little torment. "Don't say I have no mercy," he chuckled at his moan of relief. 

The game has only just begun, though. Ed spread Oswald's pale thighs farther to settle more comfortably between them. Then he noticed something. 

"Is that?.." he breathed and reached the translucent green glassy object between his lover's cheeks. 

"You didn't think the surprise was only the underwear, did you, Edward?" Penguin breathy chuckled, looking at him with hot amusement. 

Ed spread his Oswald's cheeks farther apart and gave a few tugs and presses to the plug, trying to determine its length and girth by Oswald's reactions. The sweetest loud moan his bird soon produced told Ed that he found that cherished spot. He smirked and began to move the plug back and forth, watching as it slid out and then got swallowed back in. _Beautiful. _Oswald moaned and shuddered each time Riddler hit that little knot of nerves inside; he didn't have any trouble finding it after months of thoroughly studying his lover's delicious body. 

"Pl-please," Oswald moaned, lost in his desperate pleasure. 

Ed huffed a chuckle and slowly pulled the plug out completely, watching as the puckered opening tried to clench down around nothing. He was aching to bury himself inside that velvety heat, but he'll do it later. Now Riddler wanted to play with his Penguin more, watch him squirm, and make him lose his mind in sweet ecstasy. And he procured a toy he wanted to try for a while that might do the trick. 

"E-Ed?" Oswald called hoarsely, peering at him through the lusty haze. 

Instead of an answer, Ed leaned down and finally reached his favorite treat, licking slowly up from the base, around the head, and sucking it into his mouth. He hummed in pleasure and chuckled lowly at Oswald's groans and trembles. Ed glanced up to see his beautiful lover sprawled on the dark purple sheets, his pale body covered in a slight sheen of sweat glinting in the candlelight. His gorgeous treasure. He started to suck and lick like he knew Oswald loved, bobbing his head up and down, reaching as far as his gag reflex allowed, helping with one of his hands to stroke the length or cup and massage the tight sack of testicles. The pressure he applied made Oswald keep still and not thrust up too much. 

One of Penguin's hands was still clawing at the silky sheets, knuckles white from the strain, while the other one he rested on top of Edward's head, petting and carding his hair out of rhythm as much as he could with sweet shivers rocking his whole body. Oswald didn't bother stifling his wanton groans mixed with pleas and repeatings of Ed's name like a mantra. Still not the name he demanded, though, but Riddler will make his teasing bird sing yet. 

With his other hand, Ed gradually caressed Oswald's trembling thigh, circling closer to his spread cheeks. His fingers found their way to the puckered hole still slick with lube after the plug. Ed massaged around the rim, relishing how it trembled and gave in, trying to accept him inside. He inserted two fingers without any resistance and moaned at how pleasantly harsh tug Oswald gave to his hair. Without even a slight mistake, Ed found that sweet spot inside and slowly caressed it in rhythm with movements of his tongue around already leaking erection. Not giving Oswald too much time to adjust, he added a third finger, scissoring them and massaging the soft insides. 

"Ed-Ed-I can't... a-any..more..." Oswald moaned barely coherent. 

** Nope, sweet bird, not so soon, **Riddler thought and released his twitching length with an obscene pop, giving it one last lick before removing his fingers too. 

Oswald gave a loud moan of protest, equally whining and raging at being denied the release at the very edge. Riddler giggled at the reaction and suckled a few love marks on Oswald's left inner thigh. He was positively drunk with delight at the sight of his prim Penguin so utterly debauched. 

"Edward, finish what you s-started _right _now," Oswald shakily demanded with a needy whine. His chest was heaving, and his eyes glazed with raw lust. 

"Oh my, this naughty bird has no manners at all!" Riddler gasped. "I can't allow this rude behavior, I'm afraid," he pursed his lips with mock reproach and snorted at Penguin's frustrated growl. 

With more soothing lazy kisses up Oswald's body, Ed crawled on top of him, caging his bird with his limbs. "Thank you for the surprise, Oswald," he murmured and couldn't resist bringing their lips together. Penguin's trembling fingers threaded through his hair, and Ed moaned into the kiss when Oswald bit on his lower lip. "I love the colors," he smiled against Penguin's mouth and met the tongue reaching out to lick his lips. "And I love the fact that you were walking around the house with it, waiting for this moment." 

Ridiculously enough, Oswald blushed at it. "I didn't wear it _that _long," he huffed defensively. "Only from right before dinner." 

"Aw, that's a shame. I thought I proposed to you when you were all _prepared_," Ed giggled. 

"Hush you!" Oswald tried to reach his lips once more, but Ed dodged, not willing to give him control yet. 

"A-ah," he shook his head and put one finger over his bird's lips, keeping him in place. He almost moaned aloud at how the mighty Penguin instantly obeyed. "Lie still, little bird. You promised to let me do anything to you, and I'm not about to let that chance slip."

Oswald's eyes lit up with renewed hunger, and he nodded, pressing the kiss to Edward's finger retreating from his lips. 

Riddler crawled from his lover to reach his nightstand and grab everything he needs. 

"Eddie?" Oswald sounded suddenly serious and hesitant. Ed turned around to look at him. "I wanted to ask you…" he averted his gaze. 

"Yes, Ozzie? I'm here," he prompted, leaning closer and gently cupping the side of Oswald's face. 

"Could you perhaps do something, more long-term?" he glanced up. Ed tilted his head, regrettably not understanding what his fiancé meant. "I-I mean, can you leave some mark so that I will always carry it with me? I don't know what exactly, but I'd love some permanent reminder of you, something hidden so that only you and I will know about it," he explained and then shrugged dismissively. "But don't bother, it was just a thought, I don't even know what I want," he chuckled. 

Ed leaned down and gently pressed their lips together for a few seconds. "I'll think of something, my love." 

Shortly after, he produced his devices of choice for now. Oswald whimpered when he saw the painfully familiar golden band that never fails to make him scream and beg. Riddler grinned at the reaction and attached the cock ring to the base of his lover's erection that hadn't subsided in the slightest during the short pause. 

"What's _that?_" Oswald asked with a hint of apprehension at the sight of a new toy. 

"_That _will be a fun experiment for me, and a well-deserved punishment for your rudeness, Mr. Penguin," Riddler grinned, taking the set of eight anal beads into his hands, showing it to Oswald, who didn't seem too impressed by the item. Not yet. 

Ed reached for one more deep kiss while slicking the beads with lube and then settled back between Oswald's thighs. He placed a pillow under his bird's hips to get better access and slowly started to insert one black bead after another, making sure that each one pressed onto the prostate on the way. On the fourth one, Oswald's moans increased, breathing became loud and erratic. Ed smirked at how desperately Oswald wanted to reach his erection but instead was clutching at the sheets, obeying Riddler's standard rule of no touching unless instructed otherwise. 

Edward began pressing the fifth bead that was around the same girth as his own fully hard erection, a bit thicker even. Oswald's moan turned into almost a pained whimper when the bead popped in, pushing the other ones deeper, all of them insistently brushing that little bundle of nerves. 

"Ed, I-I... S-so good," Oswald whimpered, writhing on the dark purple silk, toes curling in pleasure. 

"It gets better," Ed promised, moving the five beads inside back and forth, stretching him to take the sixth. 

Oswald visibly tried to relax, but his thrashing didn't give an easy opening. Penguin noticed Edward leaning to his standing erection with a hungry smirk and tried to shake his head, but instead threw it back, releasing a long groan when Ed lapped at the head, suckling at it and then taking it farther inside. When Oswald got distracted by that, Riddler pushed the sixth bead past the rim, and almost choked at how hard Oswald bucked into his mouth, apparently having lost all control. 

"S-ssorry," Oswald moaned. 

"It's quite alright," Ed assured after another lick to the head. "It's not nearly the end," he chuckled at his lover's desperate groan. Once again, he began thrusting the beads back and forth inside, pressing the seventh to the entrance. 

"C-can't... Ed... 's too... b-big," Oswald managed between hitching moans. 

"Now now, my sweetest bird, don't you know how to address me?" Riddler cooed, feigning threatening notes to his low rumble. 

Oswald's only answer was another loud groan when Ed almost withdrew the sixth bead, slightly baring the tender pink of his inner walls, before pushing it back in, sliding all of the spheres deeper inside. 

"Well then, let's see what you'll say about that," he purred before flicking a small switch on the handle ring that held the whole contraption. A powerful wave of vibrations went through the beads and the tube connecting them. 

Oswald _screamed. _His back arched, and the whole body momentarily went stiff before continuing to writhe and thrash oh so much _wilder _than before. He was squirming, unconsciously trying to push into the sensations and jerk away from them at the same time. When Ed wrapped his lover's erection and began gradually pumping, Oswald's body tried to buck into the touch, instinctively clenching on the still vibrating beads, making them slide deeper inside, and then back after the next wild jolt of his whole body. _Fascinating. _Edward had never seen such raw abundant reactions from his sweet lover. The experiment was obviously a huge success. 

"Riddler!.. Oh.. m-my Riddler.. I can't.. Please, Riddler, please.." his bird finally sang between hoarse loud wails. Oswald couldn't even breathe silently anymore; every shallow release of air was a groan of pleasure. His knuckles were impossibly white from how hard he clawed at the sheets; his legs were twitching, uselessly trying to find a solid footing, but failing and easing him deeper on the toy. 

"That's much better," Riddler purred, releasing the hold on his lover's erection. 

"Please.. Riddler.. Eddie.. Please.. I need.." Oswald begged for release, and Ed was almost compelled to give in. But he had one more thing to do. 

"Shh, my love," he murmured and reached into the nightstand once again, pulling out a new razor blade and freeing it from the wrapper. "Ozzie, I need you to lie still for me," he asked, but his request fell on deaf ears and drowned in the continuous intense wails. 

Ed chuckled and lowered the power of vibrations a bit. "Ozzie, look at me," he waited for two wild glazed eyes to flutter open and focus on him. "I need you to be _very _still for a few moments," he repeated and showed the razor blade. There was a recognition of his intentions in Oswald's eyes. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" 

"Y-yes, Eddie, p-please," he whispered hoarsely and nodded. Ed saw that it wasn't a mindless plea for release but the conscious consent and request to do what he asked before. 

"Okay, it'll sting a bit," he lowered himself between Oswald's spread thighs. "Seriously, don't squirm, I don't want to hurt you," he implored and huffed at the needy, desperate groan he received in response. 

At the base of Oswald's right thigh on the inner side, Ed flattened the velvety skin with his fingers before lightly pressing the corner of his razor blade. It pierced the thin surface and drew dark blood; Oswald slightly tensed, but his blissed moans continued. It was clear that he was more focused on the 'not squirming' part than on pain of the tender skin being cut. 

With a steady hand and the sharp blade, Riddler painted a neat small question mark at the very base of the thigh where it transitions to the perineum. After cutting the dot, Ed leaned and licked the blood away, sucking and nipping at the small wound to disturb it and prevent it from healing without a trace. He couldn't erase Oswald's old scars, but he could give him a new one, the only one to bring back good memories and associations. 

Riddler drew back to gaze at his art. The question mark was perfect: smooth pale curves on the reddened puffy skin, with a few drops of dark blood slowly leaking out. It will scar gorgeously and will be easily felt or seen by only Oswald and Edward. Their small personal piece of history written on this perfect body. The scar that will remind Penguin of his lover during the time he will be alone in Blackgate. 

"There, all done, my dear," Riddler murmured and tossed the razor on the nightstand. 

"T-thanks," Oswald managed between the moans and shallow breaths. "Please, Riddler," he whimpered, almost bringing a hand to his aching erection, but yanking it back to clutch at the sheets when Ed turned the vibration back to maximum. 

"Oh, very well," Riddler allowed. "I guess we'll have to proceed with the remaining two some other time." 

He snorted at Oswald's groan and tugged the ring holding the vibrating beads. The sixth sphere peeked out of the hole that seemed far too small to let such a big object through. Oswald cried and thrashed helplessly as the bead tugged at his rim more insistently. His moans of ecstasy turned into relieved sobs when the ring of muscles finally accommodated and let the sphere out with a pop. Ed couldn't tear his eyes away from the raw reactions his lover's body produced. How the momentarily gaping hole shrunk back and trembled as the row of five beads slid towards the exit, vibrating and pressing at the prostate on the way out until the next one, a bit smaller, tugged at the sensitive opening to get free. Magnificent display. By the time Ed pulled the last bead out, Oswald was so lost in the overwhelming pleasure that he didn't even try to form words anymore, almost choking on his moans and shallow breaths. 

Ed turned the vibration off and threw the toy to the side before crawling on top of his writhing lover. Oswald's eyes under the wet black strands were clenched shut, and there were slight tear stains. His throat must be burning from the nonstop screams and moans. 

"Shh, I've got you, my precious bird," Ed murmured and peppered his sweat-covered face with soft kisses. 

"Eddie.. Pl-please.." Oswald whined, shaking his head from side to side. 

"Yes, I know, I know," Riddler whispered soothingly, releasing the poor throbbing shaft from the torment of the cock ring. "You're free, Ozzie," he prompted and gave a tug to the burning erection. 

It was all Oswald needed to finally fall over the edge and drown in waves of his heated bliss. Riddler watched mesmerized at the inexplicably ecstatic expression of his gorgeous Penguin, feeling warm and proud that he caused it, he was the orchestrator of this beautiful delight. Ed claimed Oswald's wide-open mouth to devour the screams of pleasure, all the while continuing to pump his lover's length through his orgasm. Hot white drops painted their stomachs; Ed whimpered into their kiss when his own achingly hard erection brushed against Oswald's hip. His hand stopped after a small whine of discomfort escaped his lover's throat at overstimulation. 

Oswald was too blissed out to return the kiss anymore, managing only soft moans and shallow breaths slowly evening out, the body still giving trembles. After a press of his lips to his lover's warm, clammy forehead, Ed reached the nightstand and took a tissue to clean them both. Then he donned a dressing gown and quickly left the bedroom to get a glass of cold water for Oswald's no doubt parched throat. Ed returned to his lover a minute later when he was already coming down from his high. 

"Ed," Oswald whispered. 

"Shh, my love," Ed sat next to him and brought the drink to his lips. Oswald rolled his eyes with loving fondness shining through the feigned exasperation and obediently downed a few big gulps, supporting the glass with his hand.

"Thanks, Eddie," he sighed in relief. "Well, that was..." 

"Good?" Ed supplied hopefully, placing a half-full glass on the nightstand. 

"Not the word I would've used, but yes, very, _very _good," he shook his head with an impressed chuckle. Riddler grinned, happy that his little experiment was not only thrilling but may be repeated and expanded in the future. 

Oswald reached between his legs and brushed his fingers over the mark Ed left for him. He nodded with a grateful smile and brought his fingers to his lips to lick the few drops of blood he gathered. Ed couldn't resist it, he leaned and claimed his lover's mouth, lapping at his tongue and sharing the metallic taste. Without breaking the kiss, Oswald pulled Ed's dressing gown off and tugged him to lie on the bed, shifting to be on top of him and licking delightfully deeper into his mouth. 

A line of silk cloth covered Edward's eyes, and Oswald's fingers skillfully tied it behind his head. Reluctantly Oswald retreated from his mouth, moving to kiss and lick at Ed's neck. 

"You sure?" Ed breathed and whimpered when sharp teeth grazed over his collarbone. "I like seeing you." 

Of course, Ed also liked the extra sensations he received from having his vision restrained; he could focus more on the sounds and feels. And trying to guess what his beloved bird will do next was always fun. But tonight, Edward couldn't help but wish to see his lover as much as he could. 

"You will, Eddie, don't worry," Penguin murmured between pressing the kisses down his chest. "I'll take really good care of you, I promise," he purred sweetly before catching the nub of one of Ed's nipples between his teeth, rolling and squeezing it, tickling it with the tip of his tongue. 

Ed couldn't keep small whines that escaped him at the sensations and whimpered when the soft mouth moved to give equal attention to his other nipple, leaving the first one pleasantly cool from the air on the moist skin. He rested one of his hands on the feathery hair, blindly massaging Oswald's shoulder with the other. His stomach fluttered when hot tongue drew some intricate patterns on it, leaving a trail of that same cold wetness. 

Oswald purposefully avoided his fully hard erection that barely subsided before this delightful treatment began. Ed moaned and tried to pull Oswald's hot mouth to the main part with his hand still on top of his head. It produced a growl from his bird. 

"That was a very wrong thing to do, Edward," Penguin chastised in a low voice before taking Ed's wrists and clasping them to the silk sheets harshly. "From this moment forth, your touch privileges are restricted to bed only," he purred and gave an insistent lick from the base to the top of the underside of Edward's shaft, swirling the tongue under the head teasingly. Ed's breath hitched, and hands clutched at the smooth silk. 

Oswald puffed a wave of hot breath on the sensitive skin but didn't touch it again, moving instead to ravish Riddler's inner thighs, covering them with wet, open-mouthed kisses and nudging them apart. Then he placed a pillow under Ed's hips and fumbled with something; the only thing Riddler heard was the soft rustling of silk. By the dip of the mattress, he knew that Oswald was still between his spread legs, no doubt committing the sight of blindfolded and keenly awaiting Edward to the memory. 

He was almost close to asking what's going on when his cheeks were spread farther apart, and something hot and wet slid between them, making him shiver and moan softly. Was it Oswald's finger slicked with lube? No, it didn't feel like lube, and the touch was much more gentle and delicate than fingers. _Oh dear. _Ed understood it when the movement repeated more slowly and firmly; the wet press was followed by a soft exhale of hot air. 

"Oh! Ozzie..." Ed moaned, instinctively spreading his legs even further and giving in to the unspeakably smooth burning wet touches. Oswald had never done this before. Apparently, he enjoyed it so much when Ed did this to him recently that he wanted to try it as well. Another experiment has gone incredibly right.

After leisurely lapping for a few blissful minutes, Oswald began circling his tongue over the ring of muscles, easing his later access. One of his hands lightly fondled Ed's testicles, providing extra stimulation but not enough to distract from the main event. Riddler groaned and arched his back when the hot tongue finally breached him and dipped inside, slowly wriggling deeper, doing something impossible with his inflated nerves, igniting sparks inside him that Ed wasn't aware existed. 

Ed moaned and braced one of his hands on the headboard, clawing at the sheets with the other, struggling with every remaining bit of self-control to obey his Penguin and don't touch his throbbing erection despite how much he yearned to. His breath became shallow, mixing with moans and praise that spilled from his lips without any restraints. He didn't bother focusing on filtering his speech, not afraid, and even eager to let Oswald know the full truth of his unbearable ecstasy. 

Oswald was thrusting his tongue back and forth, giving the rim a firm lick when he was out before bursting in again, swirling and twisting inside, making Ed scream at sensations. Then, when Ed thought it couldn't get any better, Oswald added a finger to help his tongue stretch him, pushing and withdrawing them intentionally out of sync, catching both on the rim and tugging it in opposite directions. 

Ed whined and writhed, failing to find a solid footing on the smooth silk, getting lost in the sensations of fire spreading in his lower stomach. Velvety darkness concealed his vision, and he no longer wished to see, happy to surrender to his lover's mercy and feel more of _this. _Oswald added a second finger and right away found the sweet spot, turning Edward's moan at the extra stretch into ecstatic cry. 

"Oz-zie!.." Ed whined, desperately willing his hands to keep away from his aching erection. 

Oswald hummed with his tongue still inside, sending a light wave of vibration before slowly retreating, giving an extra tug at the sensitive rim and continuing to trail up his perineum to mouth at the tightened sack. Then he once again licked a long broad stripe up Ed's length and finally, _finally_, engulfed him into the velvety wetness of his mouth. Ed grasped at the headboard with both hands because that was the only way to keep himself from grabbing a fistful of soft hair and pushing farther into the warm depth. He whined at the loss as two fingers retreated from his twitching opening, but got distracted by Oswald taking him especially deep so that the head brushed the back of his throat. He could feel Oswald's slight gag, but his lover didn't retreat for another few seconds and then slowly moved up, doing something indescribable with his tongue on the way. 

Edward's erratic breath hitched when his lover simultaneously swallowed around him and pushed three fingers inside, now aided with slightly cold lube. He hissed at the stretch and accidentally thrust hard into Oswald's mouth when fingers gave a solid press to his prostate. Riddler felt Oswald smiling around him and pressing his hips firmly to the bed with his free hand. 

"Oz... I...gonna..." Ed managed between moans and whimpers at the intense sensations. 

Oswald hummed his approval, the vibrations in his mouth enough to push Ed over the edge no matter how much he wanted to prolong this bliss. His back arched and toes curled, bright spots danced on the blackness in front of his eyes at the scalding power of his orgasm. Oswald kept sucking, licking and swallowing around him through it, still rubbing his insides. The treatment didn't stop even after Ed whined at the overstimulation. 

"Oz.. Ozzie..." he whimpered and finally was released, Oswald licked his softened shaft and circled fingers around the rim before retreating. Edward let his hands drop limply on the bed, his legs and stomach still trembled blissfully. 

Ed was struggling to catch his breath, only barely registering that Oswald left their bed and was doing something at the side of it. With a shaking hand, Edward reached his silky blindfold to pull it off. 

"Did I give you permission to touch anything, Edward?" Penguin asked with danger and amusement in his husky voice. 

"N-no," Ed mumbled and pulled his hand back, inexplicably feeling like a kid caught stealing chocolates. "'m sorry, Mr. Penguin. Can I have some water, please?" he asked in a timid voice that was sure to melt Oswald's heart to a puddle. 

"Since you asked so politely," Penguin huffed, but Ed could hear his mellow smile. 

After a quiet shuffling, the mattress next to Ed dipped, and a warm hand ran over his hair to the back of his head, nudging it upper. Ed obeyed, and the next second glass was pressed to his lips. He was about to reach out to it with his hand but was stopped by Oswald's short nails digging pointedly into his scalp. Riddler huffed and opened his mouth, accepting water, and not missing how Oswald chuckled somewhere above him. 

"Good boy," Penguin murmured and pressed his lips to Edward's forehead, giving a few more pets to his hair. The praise spilled like a pleasant warmth in his chest, and Ed found himself pushing into the tender touch. "Now then..." 

Ed was a little startled when a warm hand ran over his flaccid organ, still too sensitive to be stroked like that. 

"Wait, Oz, it's... 's too good," Ed whimpered but found himself unable or unwilling to do anything to really stop him. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Eddie," Penguin chuckled lowly. "There's no such thing as _too _good," he purred huskily and claimed Edward's lips, swallowing his mewls and whimpers bordering on the very edge between too pleasant and too painful. 

Ed shuddered and whined into the kiss as Oswald's hand started working more intensively, bringing him back to hardness all too soon through this sweet torture. A few times, Ed was about to stop him, and no doubt, Oswald would have complied instantly, but just after several long seconds, he realized he didn't want this delightful torment to end. After a minute, he was bucking into the warm hand and moaning into Oswald's mouth. 

And when Ed was once again losing himself to the sensations, all contact suddenly stopped. He growled in frustration, pouting at Penguin's amused snort. 

Oswald's steady hands nudged him to sit up and move to the side of the bed, apparently, if Edward's sense of direction didn't turn off at the overload of lustful bliss. Ed didn't really understand what's going on until Oswald gently manhandled him to kneel before the edge of the bed with his knees spread pretty far apart, and Oswald's thighs settled between them, with his feet presumably on the floor. 

"Good, Eddie, very well done," Oswald murmured behind him, his voice like heated honey. He pressed kisses to Edward's back and carefully tugged him lower. "Yes, just like that, my love, slowly." 

With Oswald's support, Ed lowered himself down and back, until the blunt slick erection poked at him, making his lover exhale a hot breath that ghosted over his sweat-soaked hair on the back of his head. Ed spread his cheeks even wider apart with his hands and shivered at Oswald's low hum of approval rumbling so close behind him, reverberating inside his ribcage because Penguin's chest was now pressed to Edward's back. Fingers quickly added more lube to his opening, and the head was aimed at it, touching but not pushing. 

"At your own time, my sweetest Edward," Oswald purred, resting one of his hands on Ed's stomach, gently caressing his thigh with the other. "And you've been very good, so your touch privileges are restored," he chuckled and pressed a tender kiss on the back of Edward's neck. 

Ed began slowly lowering himself on the hard length, moaning at the blissful stretch. He could do it much faster but wanted to savor every hot thick inch filling him, to thoroughly commit to memory the way his opening is being widened to accommodate, how every pulsating vein brushes past the rim. To relish how the head rubs at his insides deeper and deeper, how softly Oswald moans behind him, how hot lips plant leisurely sloppy kisses to his shoulders and the back of his neck, and how tenderly warm hands caress him like he's the most precious thing in the world. The lack of vision helped concentrate only on these feelings; Oswald was so right to blindfold him. 

Eventually, Edward sat down on his lover's erection completely; both men released their breath with sweet moans. Oswald's hands moved higher to play with Ed's sensitive nipples and press him closer to his chest so that they could feel each other's fastened heartbeat. Ed brought his hands back to brace himself on Penguin's sides, grasping firmly but making sure not to dig his fingers into his ticklish bird too much. Using that support, Riddler began to rise gradually, the tensed muscles of his legs and buttocks were making him inadvertently clench harder around the erection. Oswald's low groan reverberated within Ed, and he answered it with his own when the slightly changed angle made the blunt head rub his prostate, sending bright sparks to dance over his otherwise black vision. And again, when he rose up excruciatingly slowly and sank down to be blissfully full. 

"Open your eyes, my love," Oswald whispered in his ear when Ed was fully seated once more, breathing with soft moans. He was so focused on these ecstatic physical sensations that he failed to notice how one of Penguin's hands pulled the silky blindfold off. 

Ed did as he was told and froze in place; breath caught in his throat with a strangled half-groan. He guessed their position correctly before, Oswald was sitting on the bed with his feet on the floor and Riddler was kneeling across his lap, sitting with hard length buried deep inside, and with his back pressed against Oswald's fluttering chest. 

What Ed didn't know until opening his eyes was that there was a large floor-length mirror standing directly in front of them, so close that the absence of glasses didn't prevent him from discerning every detail. Just like Oswald promised, Edward could now see him, see them both connected in the most intimate way. He could clearly observe how the tight sack was pressed at his entrance, how the base of his lover's slick erection appeared from inside Ed when he moved up a few inches, and how it was swallowed when he sank back again, his own hard length bounced slightly, neglected for now. Oswald's pale hands were slowly running over Riddler's sweat-covered torso, brushing his nipples occasionally, caressing, and pressing both men blissfully close. 

"What do you see, Eddie?" Oswald whispered into Riddler's ear after planting a trail of kisses from the nape of his neck to his earlobe. 

"Us... Together," Ed managed through the overwhelming feeling of being not only whole by himself but becoming more than a single individual because he was conjoined with another one. Entwined together, impossible to separate. 

Edward's own reflection didn't distort once, he was complete, at peace with himself; he was where he should be — in the embrace of the love of his life. And not a single part of him would even consider protesting against it. There wasn't and never will be a better place in the world. 

Oswald's warm hand traveled to cup a side of Riddler's face, fingertips tenderly caressing like he was admiring a fragile piece of art. 

"That's right, my love," he murmured. Their eyes were locked through their reflections, both gazes overcharged with endless love, tenderness, and ardent passion. "We are _together_, my Edward, my Riddler," he rubbed his cheek against Ed's, and tightened his hold over his torso, bringing them impossibly close, as if trying to melt them two into one. "Now and forever," he whispered before turning Edward's face so that they could connect their lips. 

They both moaned into the kiss when Ed clamped down his inner muscles around Oswald. They had to break the kiss with groans when he squirmed and moved his hips in a slow circle. They got lost inside the storm of each other's eyes for a few moments, sharing the hot air between their brushing lips. Ed moved one of his hands to cover one of Oswald's on his chest and entwined their fingers. After another tender press of their swollen lips, Riddler turned back to look at their reflection and resume the slow rising and lowering on the twitching hot length. 

Whenever he didn't look into Oswald's reflection's eyes, Ed was watching where they were connected most intimately, mesmerized by the way the veiny girth was disappearing inside him. If he tried harder to imagine, he could almost see how it traveled deeper, nailing his prostate every time, and how it was squeezed when he was clenching around it, eliciting the sweetest moans behind his ears. Their joined hands were caressing Edward's front, slowly lowering towards his hard erection glistening with precum on the head. Oswald's second hand moved to hold Riddler's side, helping him bounce with gradually increasing rhythm. Their moans, praises, and mantras of their names were echoing with each other, performing a unique song with their conjoined bodies as instruments, accompanied by the slick sounds to create an unforgettable symphony. 

When the rhythm steadily quickened, Oswald moved his hand behind to prop himself on the mattress and thrust up, meeting Ed faster, deeper, and harder. Their entwined hands wrapped around Edward's erection when he nudged Oswald there. Penguin's hot fist pumped him in the rhythm of their thrusts, thumb circled over the head, smearing the leaking warm liquid. Whenever their eyes connected through the mirror, it was like an electrical charge coursing between the two lovers, turning their passion into a thunderstorm of emotions. 

After what felt like an eternity of divine pleasure, their rhythm began to falter, turning too erratic, just like their loud groans and mewls, signaling the approach of their climaxes. Ed fell over the edge first, with an ecstatic moan of Oswald's name tearing from his throat as he spilled into his lover's fist. Oswald followed seconds later when Edward's orgasm made him clamp down harder. They continued to move, thrusting and pumping through the climax until all they could see were bright stars, and lungs burned from the breathy moans and whimpers. 

Ed slumped down on his lover's spent shaft still buried inside. Oswald briefly wiped his hand and tightly hugged Riddler from behind, pressing them delightfully close. Their gradually slowing frantic heartbeats echoed with each other, creating a song of their own, reverberating within the walls of their ribcages. The eyes now firmly locked through the mirror freely spilled their infinite love and tenderness, replacing the fire and lightning of passion that was creating a tornado in their bedroom minutes ago. Oswald hooked his chin over one of Edward's shoulders and nuzzled against his ear and cheek, never breaking their reflected eye contact. Riddler leaned into his touches, pressing his back to the heated chest, entwining their arms and hands over his middle. 

"Nothing will separate us from each other, Eddie," Oswald whispered next to his ear after long minutes of silent connection. 

"Nothing," Riddler confirmed with a nod, reluctantly breaking their mirrored eye contact, but only for a second it took him to turn his head and gaze into the warm eyes of different colors without anything standing in between. "There is no Ed Nygma without Oswald Cobblepot," he smiled. 

"And the other way around," Penguin smiled back. "We cannot have one without the other. And we won't have to," he promised, sealing it with the deep, heavenly slow kiss filled with their shared love and immeasurable tenderness. 

Ed shifted to lick deeper into his lover's mouth, both men smiling into the kiss. It might be the last night before the long separation, but it sure won't be their last at all. They have all the time in the world to devote to each other in any and all ways possible. For now, two lovers were entwined together within their personal world, blissful at being where they were destined to stay. The night has only just begun, after all. 

— **☂ ?** —

_ Close your arms around me tight, and hold on, let me stay here a while _

_ And softly kiss me like you do, the kind of kiss that forces my lips to smile _

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, it turned out much softer and sweeter than I initially wanted but oh well :D 
> 
> It's the first time I wrote explicit smut, so I truly hope it was alright :3 I'd really, _really_ appreciate it if you told me what you think in the comments <3


End file.
